Sadness
by akyo-kun
Summary: SchuXRan


SADNESS  
oder  
What if you fall to deep to get up ever again?  
  
Warnung: Yaoi/Drama, Lemon, violence, death, high angst, darkness. OOC  
  
Paairing: Aya und..... na ja, alles verrate ich noch nicht, da müßt ihr schon selber lesen  
  
Erläuterungen: ... wenn jemand spricht, ... wenn jemanden denkt und .....zum Thema  
Telekinese sonst ist alles so wie immer  
  
Disclaimer: Das übliche, Weiß gehört mir nicht, Schwarz auch nicht, außerdem  
Verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit.....etc..... ihr kennt das doch...grins  
  
Anmerkungen: Das ganze ist sehr dramatisch, es ist in einer schweren Phase der letzten Zeit  
Entstanden, ganz spontan, ich hab wie in Ekstase geschrieben und konnte  
nachher gar nicht so wirklich glauben, was ich da geschrieben habe!!!  
Ist sicher keine einfache Kost, aber seht selber wie euch meine erste Yaoi  
gefällt......  
Wie immer freue ich mich über jedes Kommentar, das ich kriege  
und natürlich auch über jede Bewertung.....  
Eure Akyo  
  
What if you fall to deep to get up ever again?  
  
Leichte Schwaden bedeckten den Himmel, der Mond schimmerte leicht über das Firmament. ....Einsam, ich...bin einsam...allein... Erste Sterne erstrahlten am Himmel, sanft umschmeichelte der Mond die Dächer der Stadt. ....Sehnsucht....Verlangen...nach mehr...ich.... Der Wind brachte Düfte von weit her mit sich, der Geschmack von Meer hing in der Luft. .....Schuld....Ohnmacht....Einsamkeit.... Kalt umhüllte die Nacht alles. ....ich....kann......nicht mehr...... hilfe......hilfe.....hilfe....hilfe....Hilfe...HILFE......  
  
Es gibt Momente im Leben, da stürzt alles um einen herum in Trümmer. Umringt von Kälte und Unverständnis erscheint es als würde die Welt in Schwarz getaucht und es gebe keinen Ausweg mehr. Verlassen von allen, die einem lieb und teuer waren steht man vor einem Abgrund ohne Boden. Kalt pfeift Wind aus den Tiefen heraus und flüstert verführerisch von Vergebung und einem schmerzlosen Dasein. Nur ein Schritt und alles wird wieder gut werden. Irgendwann werden alle harten Schalen geknackt und alle gut gehüteten, zarten Stellen erbarmungslos verwundet, der Schmerz sitzt tief, viel zu tief um geheilt zu werden, zu tief um zu verblassen. In solchen Momenten krampfen sich einem die Innereien zusammen, Sprechen ist nicht möglich, der vielen Scherben wegen, die im Hals zu stecken scheinen. Tränen bringen keinen Erlösung mehr, sie sind versiegt, der Schmerz übersteigt die Fähigkeit ihn zu spüren, ihn zu realisieren. Gesellschaft zu haben ist sinnlos, niemand kann die Blutung der Wunde stoppen, die Leere ausfüllen, die sich in einem ausbreitet. Fluch. Alleine sein scheint zu helfen, Flucht vor alle den anderen, denen es nicht möglich ist zu verstehen, Flucht nach draußen ins Nichts nur weg. Hilflosigkeit ist Begleiter der Trauer und verwehrt den letzten verzweifelten Griff nach dem Faden des Verdrängens. Völlig alleine steht man in einem Universum aus Schmerz und Dunkelheit, kein Licht erstrahlt in der Weite, absolute Einsamkeit herrscht. Jeder findet sich irgendwann einmal dort, die Kunst den Ausweg zu finden beherrschen nicht alle.  
  
Der Nachtwind streichelte sanft über sein Gesicht, kalt trockneten die Spuren seiner Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Er schmeckte Salz auf seinen Lippen, ein Frösteln erfaßte seinen Körper, es war kalt hier, im Dunkeln, weit weg von allem was Wärmen kann. Zusammengekauert versuchte er seine wilden Gefühle zu bändigen, einzusperren. Immer wieder übermannte ihn der Schmerz. Es war als würde sein Herz gewaltsam langsam in Fetzten gerissen, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, die Trauer, der Schmerz schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Die Arme um den Nacken Geschlungen preßte er seinen Kopf hart zwischen seine Arme als ob es so vielleicht möglich wäre einen Schutzwall aufzubauen, an dem alles abprallen würde. Schnell und flach rasten seine Atemzüge, genau so schnell wie das harte Pochen seines Herzen. ......Verzweiflung.....nein.....er....ist nicht.....er kann nicht..... Verschreckt hebt er den Kopf, vor seinem inneren Augen blitzten einzelne Bilder auf. Blut über all Blut.....Jemand taumelt zu Boden, Blut überströmt. Panisch schüttelt er den Kopf hin und her ....ich..... will das nicht ......sehen......nicht schon wieder.......nicht noch einmal......  
  
.....sterben.....ich will.....nein.....ich.....kann nicht.....noch nicht..... Nach und nach übermannte die Erschöpfung seinen gemarterten Körper und endlich tauchte sein Geist in die gnädigen Tiefen des Schlafes ab. Träume suchten ihn bald heim. Ein zweites Mal durchlebte er die vergangenen Wochen, ohnmächtig etwas zu verändern. Er erinnerte sich genau wie er ihn zum ersten Mal richtig war genommen hatte. Gesehen hatten sie sich schon Tausende von Malen, Haß war normalerweise das Medium zwischen ihnen gewesen, aber an diesem Tag war es anders gewesen. Sie hatten sich zufällig auf der Straße getroffen. Um möglichst kein Aufsehen zu erregen hatten sie sich lediglich nur zynische Bemerkungen zu geworfen. Bald begann der andere zu lachen. Du bist gar nicht so dumm, ......Abyssinian, nicht schlecht! Schuldig grinste breit und lachte noch mehr über das verdutzte Gesicht des Anderen. Mißtrauisch hatte Aya damals abgewehrt, schließlich war Schuldig immer sein Feind gewesen. Er hatte geschwiegen und war gegangen. Doch etwas hatte sich an eben diesem Tag, in diesen wenigen Minuten zwischen ihnen geändert. Zu erst war er sich nicht sicher was es war, aber bald wurde Mißtrauen zu Neugierde. Seltsamerweise trafen er Schuldig immer öfter, wenn er durch Tokyo wanderte. Immer unvorbereitet, ohne Planung erschien Schuldig wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm. Aus kurzen Wortwechseln wurden flüchtige Berührungen. Zu mehr kam es nie. Unsicherheit verwirrte Aya zusehends, es war für ihn neu so für einen Mann zu empfinden, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher war was er empfand. Viel schlimmer zerriß ihn die Schwierigkeit zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden zu müssen. Schuldig gehörte zu Schwarz, Feinde bis auf den Tod war immer die Devise gewesen. Man stand auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, hatte unzählige Male gegeneinander gekämpft, sich verwundete und währe mehr als einmal fast durch den Anderen gestorben. Jedesmal wenn er Schuldig traf verfolgte Aya das Gefühl die Anderen des Teams zu verraten. Tiefer und tiefer hatten sie sich in etwas verstrickt, was nicht gut enden konnte.  
  
Nach knapp zwei Wochen hatte Aya zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass er die Gegenwart des Anderen vermißte. Das schiefe Grinsen und die zerzausten roten Haare Schuldigs verfolgten ihn sogar bis in seine Träume. All die Wochen lang hatten weder Yohji, oder Ken noch Omi irgendeine Veränderung an ihrem Freund festgestellt. Er erschien ihnen genauso zuverlässig, gefühlsarm und kühl wie immer. Niemand wagte es einen tieferen Blick hinter diese Maske, die er seit dem Unfall seiner Schwester trug, zu werfen......................... nur Schuldig.......................  
  
Aya war es schwer gefallen, mit Schuldig zu reden, er wäre nie fähig gewesen Schuldig von seiner inneren Zerrissenheit zu erzählen, geschweige denn von seinen gut und sicher verborgenen Gefühlen. Der Andere jedoch erwartete das auch gar nicht, es war nicht nötig zu beweisen, dass eine besondere Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
  
Umsichtig, gar vorsichtig hatten sie verborgen was sie mit einander teilten. Auch wenn die Treffen immer nur von kurzer Dauer waren, höchstens ein paar Minuten wären sie doch tödlich, wenn sie jemand beobachtet, bemerkt hätte, egal ob von Weiß, oder Schwarz.  
  
Ohne jemals mehr als 15 Minuten mit Schuldig verbracht zu haben fühlte er sich halbleer war der Andere nicht in der Nähe. Die kleinen, zufälligen Berührungen, die sie austauschten hütete er wie einen Schatz. Das Gefühl von Schuldigs warmen Atem auf seinem Nacken brachte seinen Körper unkontrolliert zum Kribbeln, wenn er nur daran dachte. Fremd, wie fremd ihm all dies erschienen war. Seit er bei Weiß war waren Gefühle zu einem Luxus verkommen, den er sich nie hatte leisten können. Die Intensität mit der imstande war zu fühlen hatte ihn völlig überrascht. Dennoch waren sie sich nie wirklich nahe gekommen, hatten nie mehr als nebensächliche Floskeln ausgetauscht. Bis zu diesem einem Abend.  
  
Es war recht spät, als Aya sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte und sich auf sein Bett fallen lies. An der weißen Decke über seinem Kopf waren die Schatten der nebenan liegenden Gebäude zusehen, leicht verschwommen. Aya kämpfte mit einem völlig neuen Gefühl: Sehnsucht. Er hatte Schuldig mehrere Tage lang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und jetzt verzehrte er sich förmlich nach ihm. Vor wenigen Tagen war auch eine fremde Unsicherheit aufgetaucht. ....Was wenn er es so abbricht?...... Glücklicherweise waren die letzten Wochen ruhig für Weiß gewesen, es hatte nur einen Auftrag von Perser gegeben. Den hatten Ken und Omi alleine erledigt. Es war nicht abschätzbar, was passieren würde wenn er noch einmal gegen Schuldig kämpfen müßte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Freunden beistehen würde, oder etwas völlig Unerwartetes passieren würde. Unruhig warf Aya sich hin und her, neue Alpträume quälten ihn. Kalter Schweiß rann seine Stirn hinab. Ein qualvolles Ächzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ein mitfühlendes Seufzen erklang dicht neben seinem Ohr, während eine starke Hand seinen bebenden Körper beruhigend auf die Matratze drückte. Schweißgebadet schreckte Aya hoch und blickte direkt in die mitfühlenden Augen Schuldigs. Die langen roten Strähnen des Schwarz rahmten seine markanten Gesichtszüge ein, während ein weißes Stirnband den Rest der wirren Strähnen aus Schuldigs Stirn hielten. Seitlich erhellte das Licht, dass durch das offene Fenster hereinfiel, sein erleichtertes Lächeln. Zögernd zog er seine Hand von Ayas muskulösem Oberkörper zurück. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen leicht zittern über Ayas Brust. ....hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm..., du fühlst dich gut an..... Er verdrehte genießerisch die Augen. ...Was,.....was machst du hier?.... Ayas Stimme klang ruhig, nur ganz leicht schwang ein wenig Besorgnis mit. ....Du bist ...tot, wenn sie dich hier finden.... Ein schwaches Zittern hatte von seiner Stimme Besitz ergriffen bei dem Gedanken, dass Schuldig sterben würde. ....Das wollen wir doch nicht wirklich riskieren, also werden wir gaaanz leise sein, denn sonst würde es dir auch nicht besser ergehen als mir und dass kann ich nun absolut nicht durchgehen lassen... Er grinste breite und hielt seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger vor seine Lippen um ihn dann verspielt über Ayas Jochbein und seinen Nasenrücken streichen zu lassen. Ein heißer Schauer rann die Wirbelsäule des Jüngeren hinab. Langsam stand der Andere auf, er hatte neben dem Bett gekniet, seine schlanke Gestalt warf einen langen Schatten an die Wand. Nachdenklich blickte er auf Aya herab. ....Was mach ich nur mit dir?... Schuldig schmunzelte und schüttelte seine rote Mähne wild hin und her. ..AH, ich hab's!... Langsam beugte er sich wieder zu seinem, ja er konnte ihn bereits so nennen, Koibito hinab und verlor sich förmlich in dessen violetten Augen, die ihn neugierig betrachteten. Aya spürte Schuldigs weiche Lippen nur unglaublich kurz auf seiner Stirn, als dieser ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn hauchte. Genießerisch schloß er die Augen, während Schuldigs Lippen wie Pilger über seine Gesichtszüge wanderten und zarte Küsse auf Augen, Wangen und Kinn hauchten. Jedes einzelne seiner Nackenhaare stellte sich auf und seine Haut war über und über mit Gänsehaut bedeckt. Flach und schnell hob und senkte sich seine Brust bei jedem Atemzug. ....es ist nicht richtig was ich hier tue.....aber.....will ich was ich hier tue?..... Unsicherheit ergriff Besitz von Ayas Herz, wurde jedoch gleich wieder in die hinterste Ecke seiner Gedanken verdrängt, als Schuldigs warme und feuchte Zungenspitze sanft über Ayas Hals strich und neue Wellen von Begierde tief in seinem Innersten wach rief. Die Lippen des Anderen berührten flüchtig seine Schulter, leichte stöhnte Aya auf als sich Schuldigs Zähne überraschend hart in seine Schulter gruben. Der Schmerz zwang ihn dazu wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Schuldig stützte sich mit den Armen auf beiden Seiten von Ayas Körper ab und hob geschmeidig den Kopf um ihn zu betrachten. Einer zum Sprung bereiten Katze gleich schien der Andere nur auf ein winziges Signal zu warten. Die Luft knisterte förmlich vor Spannung. Leicht verlagerte Schuldig sein Gewicht auf einen Arm und hob den anderen an um durch Ayas Haar zufahren und einzelne Strähnen zwischen den Fingern zudrehen. Er lachte leise, während sein Blick langsam am Oberkörper des Weiß entlang fuhr. Den schlanken Hals entlang über die breiten Schultern und die Brustpartie. Hell schimmerte die empfindliche Haut die sich über den Brustkorb spannte im Mondlicht. Weiter über den trainierten Bauch und die schmalen Hüften. Dann plötzlich fand sich Aya von Schuldigs direktem Blick gefangen. ...hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dazu mal die Zeit haben würde..... ...Wozu... Ayas Verwirrung ließ den Anderen lächeln. ...dich mal so mit Muße zu betrachten....mir gefällt was ich sehe übrigens sehr..... Schelmisch blitzte es in seinen Augen auf, er beugte sich tief hinab, seine langen Haare strichen kitzelnd über Ayas Oberkörper. Ayas Hände zitterten leicht als er spürte wie die Nasenspitze des Älteren seine Bauchnabel umkreiste und in schier endlosen Bahnen über seinen Oberkörper wanderte. Sie folgte der schmalen Vertiefung, die sich von seinen Bauchnabel bis zur Brust erstreckte. Heiß spürte Aya den Atem des Schwarz auf seiner Brust. Er schob seinen Kopf so weit nach hinten wie möglich und drückte ihn tiefer ins Kissen, als Schuldigs Lippen sich um seine linke Brustwarze schlossen und er verlangend daran zu saugen begann. Seine Finger krallen sich in die Matratze ohne Halt zu finden. Pures Verlangen durchfloß seinen Körper, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste würde er sich dem Schwarz hingeben. Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich Schuldigs Körper langsam über ihn hob. Der Andere kniete nun über ihm, auch er atmete schnell und hart, ein leichtes Zittern überfiel seinen Körper, so dass er von Aya ablassen mußte. Flüchtig berührten sich ihre Hände, das offene Hemd Schuldigs ergoß sich scheinbar wie in Wasserfall von seinen Schulter über die Arme auf Aya selber, der die leichte Berührung nur all zu deutlich spürte. Der Schwarz lehnte sich zurück, setzte sich auf und schüttelte sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wohltuend schwer drückte Schuldigs Körper Aya tiefer in die Matratze. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf betrachtete Schuldig den Jüngeren mit einem traurigen Lächeln. .....warum guckt er so traurig..... .....ich sehe unsere Zukunft in deinen Augen, ................dafür brauche ich keine magischen Kräfte...... er schüttelte den Kopf um gleich wieder in das Gesicht des Anderen zu blicken und sanft Aya eine rote Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. .......ich weiß.... Tröstend schmiegte Aya sein Gesicht an die feingliedrige Hand des Anderen, der einen Moment lang überrascht in der Bewegung inne hielt. Schuldig wollte Aya die Hand entziehen, doch zu schnell hatte der sein Handgelenk gepackt und ihn zu sich herunter gezogen. ....Bleib.... Es war nur ein Wort und doch eröffnete es einen gefährlich einfachen Weg zu Ayas Innerem für den Schwarz, jetzt war er wirklich verletzlich.  
  
Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Körper noch voneinander. Ein Ruck und Schuldig hätte sein Handgelenk Ayas festem Griff entreißen können, doch kämpfte er nicht gegen den Anderen an, sondern zog den Jüngeren näher zu sich heran, entwand sich dessem Griff und drückte seine Handflächen auf seine Brust. Klar und deutlich fühlte Aya das harte Pochen von Schuldigs Herz. Gleich darauf zuckte der Schwarz leicht zusammen, als Aya seinen Kopf an seiner Brust vergrub und tief einatmete. Dieser Geruch von Wärme, leicht süßlich und zu gleiche unglaublich herb und fremd umhüllte ihn, dass Ohr an Schuldigs Brust gedrückt hörte er das unablässige Pochen des Herzens, auch hörte und spürte er den kleinen Sprung den es tat als seine Hände langsam unter das Hemd des Anderen wanderten und zärtlich über den muskulösen Rücken wanderten. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelt vor Freude, als er es ihnen endlich gestatte diesen fremden und so lange begehrten Körper zu berühren, zu erforschen. Weich und doch straff spannte sich die Haut über Schuldigs Schultern, als Ayas Hände langsam begannen das Hemd von ihnen zu streifen. Es glitt an den starken Armen des Schwarz hinab und blieb an seinen Handgelenken hängen. Ayas Arme überkreuzten sich über dem Rücken des Älteren und preßten ihn eng an sich, seine Fingernägel krallten sich in Schuldigs Schultern. Übermannt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen war Schuldig nicht fähig zu reagieren. Er senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn auf dem Kopf Ayas ab. Langsam schlang auch er seine Arme um Aya, der ihm auf ein Mal so hilflos, schutzlos und vereinsamt erschien wie ein Waisenkind. Schuldig preßte den Weiß stärker an sich, hier und jetzt war es egal wer sie waren, was sie waren, sie waren zusammen und dass war alles was zählte.  
  
....Nicht bewegen, nur nicht bewegen... schoß es Aya durch den Kopf. Irgend etwas zwang ihn trotzdem sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung des Anderen zu lösen und ihn zu betrachten. ..Was..., bevor Schuldig noch ein weiteres Wort hervor brachte küßte Aya ihn leidenschaftlich. Zärtlich und stürmisch zugleich erkundete seine Zunge das neue Territorium. Diese plötzliche Aufgabe aller Schranken ließ Schuldig überrascht zurückschrecken, doch sogleich erwiderte er den Kuß und biß Aya neckend in die Zunge. Dieser schnurrte leise verführerisch ...hhrrmmm..... Schuldigs Hände führen zärtlich über Ayas Hals und seine Wangen bis in den dichten Haaransatz. Der Jüngere sank zurück und zog den Schwarz mit sich. Schwer atmend ließ Schuldig von Aya ab, sein Gesicht schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über den Zügen des Anderen. Eingerahmt von seiner roten Mähne schien Schuldigs Gesicht wie aus weißem Marmor geschnitten. Sein Kopf wippte leicht vor und zurück, der schweren und tiefen Atemzüge wegen. Eine der Strähnen kitzelte Aya leicht am rechten Ohr. .....er ist so .....schön..... ..Verdammt Abyssinian,....du kannst mich doch nicht so außer Atem bringen.... Immer noch außer Atem grinste Schuldig breit und beugte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer wieder über Aya, ihre Zungenspitzen umschlangen sich gierig. Endlich hatte Ayas Hand die des Anderen gefunden. Nun fuhr er leicht über die Handfläche, als der Ältere plötzlich zu griff und seine Finger zwischen die Ayas schob und so ihrer Hände in einander verkeilte. Wenig später lag der schwere Körper des Schwarz vollkommen ruhig auf Aya. Er genoß es den Herzschlag des Anderen einfach nur zu spüren, die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu fühlen und seine Sinne völlig von Schuldigs Gegenwart ausfüllen zulassen. ....sicher....ich fühle mich sicher, ......geborgen............glücklich........ Langsam rollte Schuldig sich von Aya herunter und blieb ganz dicht neben ihm liegen. Er legte den Kopf auf seinen verschreckten Arm, während er mit der Hand unablässig über Ayas Bauchmuskeln strich. Ein plötzliche Geräusch im Nebenzimmer ließ sie aufschrecken. Sollte Ken oder Yohji wach geworden sein? Doch es blieb vorerst bei dem einen Geräusch. Aya jedoch blieb mißtrauisch und setzte sich auf. ...Hej, wohin des Weges...Weiß?.. Schuldig hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und blickte verschmitzt zu dem Jüngeren hoch. Bestimmt zog er ihn zurück neben sich. Schützend legte er seinen Arm um ihn und flüsterte leise ..Wer wird denn hier Angst haben?...Ich bin doch hier, ich lasse keinen an dich ran, versprochen...... Warum auch immer, aber irgendwie beruhigte Aya diese Versprechen, obwohl er wußte, dass Schuldig es nicht halten konnte. Noch näher zog der Ältere Aya an sich heran. ...Schlaf....Koibito....schlaf ruhig ein... Bald ließ die Erschöpfung Ayas Glieder angenehm schwer werden, er schlief ein. Stunden später sprang eine Gestalt in einem weißen Hemd aus den Fenster, verharrte kurz unter dem Fenster um noch einmal zurück zu blicken und verschwand schließlich im Grau des Morgens zwischen den Häusern.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war sich Aya nicht ganz bewußt, ob er alles nur geträumt hatte, oder ob Schuldig wirklich direkt hier neben ihm gelegen hatte. Doch das Fenster stand immer noch sperrangelweit offen und sein Bett roch ganz eindeutig nach Schuldig. Wenige Minuten blieb er noch perplex liegen um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war, es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. ......was....wir....wieso.....ich....... vollkommen verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Trotzdem zauberte die vergangene Nacht ein Lächeln auf sein müdes Gesicht. ....es war ...  
  
Das Einzige was Ken, Yohji und Omi an diesem Tag an ihrem Freund aufgefallen war, war das leichte Lächeln, das sich in Momenten in denen er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, seine Gesichtszüge dominiert hatte. Sag mal Ken, seit wann grinst Aya denn so? Omi kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf, so kannte er seinen Freund gar nicht, normalerweise guckte er immer so nachdenklich. Ken hievte einen Topfpalme hoch und schüttelte nur den Kopf Keine Ahnung, wer weiß, vielleicht hat er einfach zu gut geschlafen... Schon kam Yohji zu ihnen, er fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare, während eine Zigarette schief in seinem rechten Mundwinkel hing Kann es sein, das Aya ne Freundin hat von der ich nichts weiß oder warum grinst der so bescheuert? Das kann der doch nicht machen!!! Yohji-kun, du solltest dich aus Ayas Leben besser raus halten Omi boxte dem Älteren in die Rippen und ging lachend weg, weiter Blumenkränze binden.  
  
Einige Tage später lieferte Aya Blumen aus, da Yohji zu faul gewesen war aufzustehen wie üblich. Er fuhr von einer Adresse zur nächsten und lieferte pflichtbewußt die verschiedenen Sträuße aus. Der Gedanke an diese eine Nacht ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los, um ehrlich zu sein beschäftigte er ihn Tag ein Tag aus. Geistesabwesend fuhr er zum Laden zurück. Gerade vor der Tür angekommen sprang ihm Omi entgegen und schwenkte etwas Weißes über dem Kopf. ... was ist das?... Aya-kun!!!!!! Es ist ein Brief für dich gekommen!!!!! .....Ein Brief?... Für mich?....... Prustend blieb Omi vor ihm stehen und reichte ihm den Brief. Schnell öffnete er den Umschlag und begann die wenigen Zeilen zu lesen, die auf dem weißen Papier geschrieben standen: Komm heute Nacht zu mir, du weißt ja wo du mich findest..................vermis....... Plötzlich begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen, es schien als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen. Schuldig, der Brief war von Schuldig! ...Heute Nacht.....wo hin?....  
  
Omi wartete geduldig bis Aya ihn wieder an sah. Mit schräg gehaltenem Kopf betrachtete er den Rotschopf. ...Was ist nur mit ihm los..... ich würde zu gern wissen, was in dem Brief steht.....scheint ihn ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben....... Vorerst beschloß Omi allerdings nichts zu sagen. Wenn etwas Beunruhigendes in dem Brief stehen sollte würde Aya es ihnen schon sagen, glaubte Omi jedenfalls.  
  
Ungeduldig wartet Aya darauf das es Abend werden würde. Nachdem sei den Laden verschlossen hatten war auf sein Zimmer verschwunden. Nun lag er mit ausgestreckten Beinen auf seinem Bett und grübelte vor sich hin. .......heute Nacht..........zu Schuldig.......wo hin?......... Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, als er endlich begriff wo er den Anderen finden sollte. ...Das Hauptquartier von Schwarz.... Dorthin zu gehen hieß sich einer enorme hohen Gefahr aus zu setzten. Würde er entdeckt werden würde er sterben. .....Er war hier...also gehe ich dorthin.... Ayas Entschluß war gefallen. Verwirrt stutzte er einen Moment. Diese Entscheidung hatte einfach so getroffen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, ohne die Risiken abzuwägen. Kaum merklich zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch. ...Ich habe lange nicht mehr nur nach Gefühl gehandelt.... Irgendwie fühlte er sich ein wenig menschlicher. Einige Sekunden verharrte seine schlanke Gestalt noch vor dem Fenster, einer Katze gleich horchte er in die Nacht. Kein verdächtiges Geräusch war zu hören. Die anderen des Teams schliefen alle, oder waren mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt als auf Aya zu achten, der sich Geschmeidig vom Fensterbrett abdrückte und in die Nacht hinaus sprang. Lautlos schritt er durch die Straßen, seine Füße fanden den Weg fast von alleine. Überall waren noch Menschen auf den Straßen aber sie beachteten den Assasine nicht im Geringsten. Er trug eine leichte Jacke über seinem violetten T-Shirt und den blauen Jeans. Bald fand er sich in einer weniger belebten Gegend wieder, er war am Ziel. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter und er schwang sich sportlich über den Zaun, der das große Haus umgab. Leicht vorgebeugt überquerte er die Rasenfläche vor dem Gebäude und duckte sich in den Schatten der Hauswand. Nichts geschah, kein Licht brannte in irgendeinem der Fenster. Wenn er gewusst hätte welches Schuldigs Zimmer war, dann hätte er dort „einbrechen"können, aber so.... Er wartete. Keine 10 Minuten waren vergangen, als plötzlich die Haustür aufging. Überrascht zuckte Aya zusammen und verbarg sich tiefer in den Schatten. Eine große Gestalt näherte sich seinem Versteck. ......der Typ mit der Brille, oder der mit den Messern?... Vorsichtig spannte er seine Muskeln um auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitet zu sein. Die Schritte kamen näher, jetzt stand die Gestalt genau vor ihm, er wagte nicht zu atmen, aus Angst sich zu verraten. Suchend blickte sich die Gestalt um, sie schien eine Kapuze zu tragen, es war Aya nicht möglich die Konturen des Kopfes auszumachen. Schlagartig drehte sich die Gestalt um und... Koibito, da bist du ja.... flüsterte Schuldig leise und grinste breit. Schnell Aya folgte dem Schwarz lautlos in das Haus hinein. Drinnen war es stockdunkel, doch Schuldig griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn wie einen Blinden durch das Haus, bis er schließlich Ayas Hand los lies und eine Tür hinter ihm schloß. Plötzlich spürte er den Anderen hinter sich, der die Arme um seinen Bauch legte und ihn an sich drückte. Zärtlich neckend vergrub er sein Gesicht in Ayas Nackenhaar. ....hmmmm...du riechst so gut.....einfach zum rein beißen....... Verführerisch biß Schuldig ihn in den Hals. Genießerisch legte Aya den Kopf zur Seite. Auf einmal schoß ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke durch den Kopf : Nach allem was ich getan habe................darf ich da...........lieben?......liebe ich?......... Er schob Schuldig von sich und ließ den Kopf sinken. Sein rotes Haar verdeckte den schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck vor Schuldigs Augen, die Haut in seinem Nacken schimmerte hell gegen den roten Kontrast der kurzen Nackenhaare. Unsicher wich er weiter zurück. ..... Verrat.......ich verrate..... sie.......ich verrate......Aya-chan....... Nein, das tust du nicht!....Wer?..... Beruhigend erklang Schuldigs Stimme erneut in Ayas Kopf. ...Ich.........Du......warum......hast du nie....... Ich habe Angst gehabt......angst gehabt Hass zu findenGleichzeitig tief berührt und verunsichert tat Aya einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Erschlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht . So viele Gefühle kollidierten in seinem Inneren. ......Verrat.......... Sehnsucht............ Schmerz............ Schuld..........Liebe.......war das wirklich Liebe?............... Zerrissen von seinen eigenen Gefühlen rettet sich seine Seele in tiefen Schmerz um nicht zu zerspringen. Du leidest...... ich will nicht das du leidest!!!...nicht wegen mir.......Schuldig senkte seinen Kopf und wandte dem Jüngeren den Rücken zu. Aya blickte auf, das Gefühl totaler Einsamkeit überfiel ihn, als sich Schuldig von ihm abwandte. Langsam hob er den Arm, seine Finger streckten sich verzweifelt in dem Versuch den Anderen zu erreichen bevor dieser ihn verlassen,....alleine lassen würde. Doch er konnte Schuldig nicht unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Entmutigt ließ Aya den Arm sinken, ein Wall aus Trauer umhüllte ihn und schloß ihn fest in seine Umarmung. ..........alleine.........wieder alleine......... Eine einzelne Träne rann aus seinem Augenwinkel und fiel zu Boden. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen knickten seine Knie ein, er sank zu Boden. Zerrissen von Treue und Pflichtbewußtsein seinen Freunden gegenüber und Sehnsucht und ......Liebe....... Schuldig gegenüber sackte er in sich zusammen. Immer neue Tränen fanden ihren Weg aus seiner Seele ans Tageslicht. .........was.....soll ich.....tun?.......Hilflos......ich bin so .......hilflos...... Schuldig spürte Ayas Zerrissenheit, seinen Schmerz tief in seinem Inneren. Ohnmächtig starrte er zu Boden. Etwas völlig Neues verband ihn mit diesem jungen Mann. Noch nie zu vor hatte er derartig stark gefühlt, gefühlt was in einem anderen Menschen vorging, noch nie so stark Anteil genommen. .........was soll ich tun?....... ....... so viel Blut....hat meine Hände berührt........ich bin.....es nicht .....wert.......ich.......ich habe....ihn.....nicht verdient.... Ohnmächtige Wut stieg in Schuldig auf. NEIN, NEIN!!!!!!!!! Sag das nicht, sag das nicht!!!! Mach dich nicht selber kaputt!!!!!Einem wütenden Aufschrei gleich halten Schuldigs Worte durch Ayas Geist. Depressiv blockte er Schuldig ab, langsam versank er wieder in dem schwarzen Loch in dem sich seine Seele seit dem Unfall verkrochen hatte. Die langen roten Strähnen verbargen seine ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge. Unfähig zu realisieren, was um ihn herum geschah bemerkte Aya nicht, dass sich Schuldig ihm wieder zugewandt hatte. Hart und ohne Vorbereitung traf ihn Schuldigs Hand auf seiner Wange. Verwirrte blickte Aya hoch und sah den Älteren mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen vor sich stehen. Schuldig atmete schnell und flach. Er schaute in Ayas tief violette Augen. Dieser eine Augenblick ermöglichte ihm einen Blick in die schutzlos dar liegende Seele des Anderen. Sie blutete aus vielen alten und neuen Wunden. ......Ich...... Plötzlich kniete er vor Aya nieder und umarmte ihn. Schützend zog er ihn an sich. Tief sog Aya den Duft seines Koibitos ein und fand Halt in der Umarmung. .........danke...... Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es schien Schuldig als wollte sein Herz stehen bleiben. Der rothaarige Junge hing völlig kraft- und mutlos in seinen Armen, bereit alles aufzugeben und einfach die Augen zuschließen und sie nie mehr zu öffnen. Zu lange hatte er gekämpft, zu lange unter alten und neuen Wunden gelitten ohne jemanden der ihm die Last von der Seele nahm. Er konnte sein Leben nur noch schwer ertragen. Du darfst dich nicht hängen lassen......kämpfen ......du musst kämpfen......immer wieder aufs Neue...... Liebevoll reib er mit seiner Wange über Ayas Haar .......geh nicht ohne mich.......hörst du?.........lass mich nicht zurück...... Sanft drangen die Worte Schuldigs an Ayas Ohr, wie Balsam rannen sie über sein zerschundenes Herz. Feucht spürte Schuldig Ayas Tränen auf seinem Gesicht als dieser ihm einen federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen schenkte. ich....gehe nicht ohne dich.........versprochen...... Schwach und melancholisch erklang Ayas Stimme dicht neben dem Ohr des Älteren. Fest legten sich seine muskulösen Arme um Schuldigs Rücken. Warm strichen Ayas flache Atemzüge über Schuldigs Schultern und ließen ihm heiße Schauer über den Nacken laufen. Er stand auf, zog den Jüngeren mit sich und drückte ihn auf sein Bett. Schnell packte er Ayas Handgelenke und presste sie neben dessen Kopf in die Matratze . Genußvoll küßte er die geöffneten Handflächen und den schlanken Hals des Jungen. Sanft glitt sein Kopf hinab bis zum Hosenbund des Jüngeren. Nach dem er ganz vorsichtig die empfindliche Haut zwischen Nabel und Hosenbund verwöhnt hatte zog er Ayas T-Shirt mit den Zähnen hoch. Von wildem Verlangen gepackt drehte Aya den Kopf hin und her, seine Augen hielt er fest verschlossen. Alle seine Sinne waren von der Gegenwart Schuldigs vollkommen ausgefüllt. Ein leise Stöhnen entkam seine Kehle, als die Küsse des Älteren langsam ihren Weg zu seinen schlanken Hüften fanden. Die neue Welle von Erregung, die durch seinen Körper raste ließ ihn seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und sich leicht aufbäumen. Weiter angeheizt von den Zeichen, die Ayas Verhalten ihm gaben ließ Schuldig die Handgelenke des Anderen frei, schob sich über ihn und biß ihm leidenschaftlich in die Seite, was Aya ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. Stürmisch und wild vereinigte sie ein weitere tiefer Kuß. Völlig außer Atem presste Schuldig hervor Deine Jacke stört! Kurzerhand riß er sie Aya von den Schultern, der sie über die Handgelenke streifte. Schuldig stoppte ihn als er sich das T-Shirt ausziehen wollte. Ganz leicht strichen seine Fingerspitzen an Ayas Hüften entlang und ergriffen den Saum des Shirt. Unendlich langsam zog Schuldig das Shirt hoch. Jeden neu freigelegten Zentimeter Haut übersäte er mit zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Um nicht laut auf zu Stöhnen biß sich Aya fest auf die Unterlippe, winzige Bluttropfen gelangten auf seine Zunge. Endlich zog Schuldig das Hemd über Ayas Kopf und seine ausgestreckten Arme. Achtlos ließ es der Ältere zu Boden gleiten. Wieder drückte er den Anderen auf die Matratze zurück. Während die Hände des Älteren forsch an Ayas Seiten entlang strichen bedeckten Ayas Lippen Schuldigs Schultern und seinen Nacken mit Küssen, leicht und zart wie Regentropfen in einem warmen Sommerregen. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Hände über die Schultern des Älteren dessen Rücken hinab. Vor Erregung zitternd küßte Aya Schuldigs Wangenknochen und biß ihm zärtlich in die Oberlippe.  
  
.....Er wollte ihn spüren, jetzt und hier..... .......ich.....will....mehr....... Gefühle und Hormone folgten schon lange nicht mehr seinen Befehlen, so eröffnete sich eine völlig neue Welt für ihn, in der es keine Logik, keine Grenzen gab.  
  
Verlangend schlossen sich Hände um Ayas Hinter. Der Jüngere stöhnte laut auf und grub seine Fingernägel in Schuldigs Rücken.  
  
In absoluter Dunkelheit öffneten sich zwei Augen. Sie verengten sich  
zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ob die Person etwas Merkwürdiges, etwas  
Verdächtiges wahrgenommen hätte.  
  
Mit einem leisen Knirschen zerrisse Schuldigs T-Shirt als er sich aufbäumte. Ayas Fingernägel hinterließen zehn rote Risse auf dem Rücken des Älteren. Aufgeheizt schüttelte er seine Schweiß nassen Haare, sein Atem ging rasselnd als er sich aufsetzte. Erschrocken zog Aya seine Hände zurück, als er das Blut an seinen Fingerkuppen bemerkte. .......ich........ich habe....ihn.........verletzt...... ........nein, hast du nicht......Versicherte Schuldig ruhig, selbst seine Gedanken waren atemlos. Behutsam leckte er das Blut von den Fingerspitzen des Jüngeren. Schuldig seufzte tief, als er Aya sanft auf die Stirn küßte.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich von Aya herunter gerissen. Hard schlug sein Körper auf dem Boden auf. Nagi!!In höchster Alarmbereitschaft rappelte Aya sich hoch und sprang vom Bett. Sofort arbeitete sein Geist wieder wie eine gefühllose Maschine. Einem bedrohten Tiger gleich wich bis zur Wand zurück und spannte seine Muskeln. Leicht vorgebeugt beobachtete er seine Gegner. Im Türrahmen standen Crawford und Farfarello, Nagi stand knapp hinter dem regungslos am Boden liegenden Schuldig mit vorgestreckten Armen und auseinander gespreizten Fingern. .......kannst du dich bewegen?.... nein Im gleichen Moment zog Farfarello eines seiner Messer und schleuderte es durch die Luft. In letzter Sekunde sprang Aya nach rechts. Das Messer blieb in der Wand stecken, wo wenige Sekunden zuvor noch Ayas Kopf gewesen war. ........alle drei auf einmal..... Immer noch taxierte er seine Gegner mit Blicken. Die Luft im Raum knisterte förmlich vor Spannung. Sieh an, Abyssinian Crawfords Stimme klang kalt berechnend, er lächelte zynisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich hier treffen würde..... Langsam trat er weiter in das Zimmer hinein gefolgt von Farfarello. Die Beiden kreisten den Weiß systematisch ein. Schuldig wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen Nagi, auf dessen Stirn sich kleine Schweißperlen bildeten. Das hältst du nicht durch !!Einem zynischen Lachen gleich halten die Worte durch Nagis Geist. .....lange genug....Verräter!... Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Nagis Einfluß auf Schuldig nach, der Junge wankte zur Seite. Irgend etwas hatte ihn getroffen. Sofort sprang Schuldig auf. Aya war im Halbdunkel gegen ein Tischen gestoßen. Darauf lag etwas Großes, vielleicht ein Aschenbecher. Sofort hatte er es ergriffen und nach Nagi geworfen, der getroffen zu Seite taumelte. Im gleichen Moment sprang er nach vorne zwischen Crawford und Farfarello durch. Ein weiteres Messer von Farfarello streifte ihn schmerzhaft am Oberarm. Schuldig schob sich schützend vor Aya direkt in die Flugbahn eines dritten Messers. Es traf ihn frontal in die Schulter. Schmerz flammte in seiner rechten Seite auf, auch Aya zuckte zusammen. Verschwinde, ich regel das hier schon!!........ich gehe nicht ohne dich....... Zischend entwich Luft aus Schuldigs Lungen. Verschwinde du Idiot, wir............wir schaffen es nicht zu zweit..... Es gab keinen weiteren Ausweg. Aya stieß sich von Schuldig ab, der schmerzhaft aufstöhnte, schickte Nagi mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden und rannte auf die offene Tür zu. Jetzt schob sich Schuldig zwischen Crawford, Farfarello, Nagi und die Tür. Hier würden sie nicht so leicht vorbeikommen. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung spannte Schuldig seine Muskel und streckte seinen unverwundeten Arm ein wenig vor. Auf dem Gang blickte Aya wild suchend den Gang auf und ab. Am Ende des rechten Ganges befand sich ein Fenster. Hinter sich hörte er Schuldigs zynisches Lachen Ihr werdet ihn nicht kriegen.......nur über meine Leiche...... Zur gleichen Zeit hallte seine Stimme auch durch Ayas Kopf Los! Hau ab! ......bitte......Crawford fluchte laut. Aya schnellte los, rannte auf das Fenster zu, federte kraftvoll vom Boden ab und sprang durch das Fenster. In einem regen aus Glasscherben landete er auf dem Boden. Plötzlich schrei er auf als ein wahnsinniger Schmerz durch seinen Geist raste. Blind vor Schmerz taumelte er weiter. ........Schuldig?........ Keine Antwort. Über ihm stand Orakle in dem zerbrochenen Fenster im ersten Stock. Er lächelte grausam. Farfarello dreh das Messer noch mal um Nagis kenetische Fähigkeiten hielten den Körper Schuldigs aufrecht. Er atmete schwer, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, ein Messer steckte tief in seiner Seite. Blut überströmte seinen Oberkörper aus der Wunde in seiner Schulter. Genüßlich griff Farfarello nach dem Griff des Messers in Schuldigs Seite und begann es langsam zu drehen. Schuldig bäumte sich auf und schrei. Orakle jedoch beobachtete nur die Gestalt, die durch den Garten lief. In dem Moment, in dem Schuldig aufschrie taumelte sie zu Seite.  
  
So, so er fühlt also deinen Schmerz.......Verräter........  
  
Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft über den Zaun zu kommen und quer durch Tokio nach Hause zu kommen. Mit Blut verschmiertem Oberkörper und nur in Jeans stand er vor der Haustür, die Klinke in der Hand. Die Wunde an seiner Schulter blutete heftig. Er verharrte mitten in der Bewegung und horchte in sich hinein. ............Nichts........................... er spürte ................Schuldig nicht............. ............Verrat!.............ich habe ihn.....................sie...............alle......................verraten .......  
  
Er senkte den Kopf, die roten Strähnen hingen unbewegt vor seinen Augen. Sanft strich ein Windhauch durch sein Haar. ........ich.......................ich habe.....................sie alle ...........verraten.............. Hoffnungslos ließ er die Hand wieder sinken und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Plötzlich schrei er wieder auf. Ein brennender Schmerz entbrannte in seinem Inneren und jagte seinen Rücken hinab. Keuchen sank er in die Knie. .......Schuldig......... Der Schrei seines Koibitos hallte in seinen Ohren. Mühsam rappelte sich Aya hoch nur um wenige Sekunden später von einer neuen Schmerzwelle in die Knie gezwungen zu werden. Schwer atmend stützte er sich an der Hauswand ab. Brennend flammten neue Schmerzen in seiner Schulter auf. Die Hand gegen die Schulter gepresst kniete der Rothaarige am Boden. Sein Atem ging flach und rasselnd. ......komm nicht her.................bitte....................komm nicht itaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!Schrill raste Schuldigs Schrei durch Ayas Kopf. Im selben Moment verfärbte sich die Welt vor den Augen des Weiß rot. Eine Welle aus Schmerz jagte mit schrecklicher Kraft durch seinen Rücken. .......sie quälen ihn............. Tränen verschleierten ihm die Sicht noch mehr. Sein Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, hart ließ ihn ein Gedanke erzittern. .........ich.................ich bin Schuld...........................wegen mir............................alles.......wegen..........................mi r....... Erschöpft stützte sich Aya auf seine Arme, kraftlos ließ er den Kopf hängen. Die Handflächen auf den Boden gerammt erwartete er die nächste Schmerzattacke. Der Schmerz traf ihn hart in die Seite und raubte ihm den Atem. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen versuchte er nicht laut aufzuschreien als immer neue Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper rasten. Atemlos und halb blind vor Schmerz richtete sich die schlanke Gestalt taumelnd auf. Hilfe suchend streckte sich die linke Hand zum Türgriff, der rechte Arm noch von Schmerzen gelähmt. Plötzlich traf Aya der Schmerz völlig schutzlos in der Magengegend. Mit einem schrillen Schrei wankte er zurück, brach zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Der Wind brachte dunkle, graue Wolken mit sich. Die Schatten wurden tiefer, als der Mond von Wolkenschwaden verhangen wurde. Trostlos und düster erschien die Welt. Die ersten Tropfen wurden vom aufgefrischten Wind wild durch die Luft gewirbelt, bevor sie auf den Asphalt trafen. Bald prasselte der Regen in starken Böen auf Tokyo nieder. Überall bildeten sich große Lachen und Pfützen in denen sich die Lichter der Stadt spiegelten, die dem Sturm metallene Fassaden entgegen hielt. Die ganze Nacht bis in den frühen Morgen tobte der Sturm ungehemmt.  
  
Rasselnd hob sich die Jalousie vor dem Blumenladen. Vereinzelt fielen noch Regentropfen von den nassen Dächern. ...Morgen!!!..... rief Omi überschwenglich und stürmte gutgelaunt die Treppe hinunter und hätte fast Ken umgerannt, der gähnend in der Küche stand. .......morgen...... Leicht verschlafen rieb sich Ken die Augen. .....muss der morgens immer so gut gelaunt sein?!......... Omi schlug geschickt einen Haken um den Brünetten, schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale auf dem Küchentisch und rannte Richtung Tür. ..bin spät dran, muss los...... rief der Jüngere, griff nach seiner Schultasche und riß die Haustür auf. Omis lauter Schrei riß Ken aus seiner „Benommenheit". Besorgt rannte er zur Haustür. Omi hatte mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt, mit Panik in den Augen stand er in der offenen Tür und zitterte leicht. .KEN!..SCHNELL!!!...... Schon stand der Ältere hinter ihm. ... was um alles in der Welt ist passiert?......... Omi....was..... Er blickte dem Blonde über die Schulter und erschrak bis ins Mark. Direkt vor Omis Füßen lag eine zusammen gesunkene Gestalt. Getrocknetes Blut bedeckte eine Schulter und färbte die Pfütze in der die Person lag rot. Kleine Schrammen bedeckten den nackten Oberkörper, nass glänzte die helle Haut, einzelne Tropfen perlten über die Haut und das rote Haar. Lange Strähnen verdeckten die geschlossenen Augen und die blauen Lippen. Der Mund halb geöffnet, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ken schob sich an Omis zierlichem Körper vorbei und ging neben der Gestalt in die Knie. Besorgt untersuchte er sie flüchtig. Ayas Atem war nicht viel mehr als ein Windhauch, sein Puls kaum fühlbar und viel zu langsam. Die Stirn glühte während der Rest des Körpers eiskalt war. Omi lauf!!!!....hol Yohji.......schnell!!!!!!!! Der Jüngere stürzte davon. Ken beugte sich tiefer über den Rotschopf und strich ihm die Strähnen behutsam aus der Stirn. ..Aya?......Aya?!.... Keine Reaktion. Halb in Panik versetzte Ken dem Älteren ein paar Ohrfeigen aber auch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung. ...er ist ohnmächtig........scheiße!..... Er rüttelte die Gestalt heftig hin und her. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. ...er wacht nicht auf.....er wacht einfach nicht auf......verdammte Scheiße!!!!!!!!!! Aya ....mach keinen Mist!!!.... Yohji.........HILFE!!!......... Gefolgt von Omi stürmte Yohji die Treppe runter. Ken.....was?.... Schon wurde er von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen. Ken schrei fast. Halt die Klappe und hilf mir!!!! Mit vereinten Kräften trugen sie die schlanke Gestalt nach drinnen. Dort legten sie ihn vorsichtig auf die Couch. Hilflos und nervös fuhr sich Ken durch die braunen zerzausten Haare. ...was sollen wir tun...... Hilfesuchend blickte er auf den Ältesten des Teams der neben dem Sofa kniend Ayas Stirn betastete. Mit einer forschen Bewegung schob er den Jüngeren in Richtung Küche. Schnell...hol kaltes Wasser und nen Lappen.......Omi wir brauchen jede Menge Decken........und ne Wärmflasche.... Sofort stoben beide davon. Wenige Minuten später erschien Ken wieder mit einer Schüssel Wasser in den Händen und mehreren Lappen über dem Arm. Ohne Ken weiter zu beachten riß ihm Yohji ein Tuch vom Arm, tunkte es ins Wasser und betupfte vorsichtig Ayas Stirn. Nur wenige Sekunden später Omi kam mit Decken und einer heißen Wärmflasche zurück. ..... deck ihn gut zu und schieb ihm die Wärmflasche an die Seite!!!!..... herrschte Yohji ihn an. Notdürftig untersuchte der Ältere Aya. Besorgt murmelte er vor sich hin und strich sich eine lange Strähne aus der Stirn. ..Verdammte Scheiße!....was hast du angestellt.. du elender Idiot..... Trotz der Wärmflasche und den Decken zitterte der Rotschopf immer stärker. Plötzlich schreckte Aya hoch, riss die Augen weit auf und schrie angsterfüllt auf .....SCHULDIG!!!!...... Erschrocken wich Yohji zurück. ..was zum Teufel?.... Er packte den Jüngeren grob an der Schulter und drückte ihn zurück auf die Couch. ....Schuldig?.......hat er?........ Mit Augen in denen sich Panik und Schmerz spiegelten starrte Aya Yohji an. ..Schuldig?........Schuldig?.... Heftig schüttelte Yohji den Anderen. .....Aya verdammt noch mal... was ist los?!....... Kraftlos und resignierend schloß Aya seine Amethyst -farbenen Augen und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Leise flüsterte er .......ich habe......ihn verraten..... Eine einzelne Tränen rann über seine Wange hinab, folgte Sekunden lang seiner Kinnlinie und troff schließlich auf das Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Alle Anspannung verließ seinen Körper. Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite, die Augen nur noch halb geöffnet. ....Aya!.... Wieder und wieder schüttelte Yohji die regungslose Gestalt. Nichts......keine Reaktion.... Viel später schlossen sich Ayas Augen. Er schlief, die Erschöpfung hatte ihn übermannt.  
  
Fest legte sich Kens Hand auf Yohjis Schulter, er hatte die ganze Zeit vor der Couch gekniet. ..las ihn schlafen...... Er zog den Älteren hoch. Omi, der geschockt und hilflos hinter der Couch gestanden hatte löste seine Hände von der Lehne, in die er sie gekrallt hatte. ....Was ist nur passiert?..... Müde strich er sich durch die Haare. Mitleid und Sorge schimmerten in seinen Augen, als er die schlanke Gestalt auf der Couch betrachtete. ...Keine Ahnung... Ken schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte als er an Omi vorbei ging und ihm leicht durch die Haare fuhr. ...komm schon...du bist eh schon spät dran...... Er drückte Omi seinen Schultasche in die Hand und schob ihn in Richtung Tür. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Aya wandte sich Ken um in ging schließlich in den Laden wo schon die ersten Kunden vor verschlossenen Türen warteten. Yohji hob Aya von der Couch und trug ihn in dessen Zimmer. ...er ist immer noch total unterkühlt... Oben angekommen legte der Ältere Ayas schlanken Körper vorsichtig auf dessen Bett und deckte ihn wieder mit mehreren Decken zu. ....so...später werd ich noch mal checken, ob alles in Ordnung ist......ich muß unbedingt Manx informieren.... Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Aus dem abgedunkeltem Raum kam ein leises Stöhnen. Hinter der doppelt verschlossene Stahltür hing eine große Gestalt in mitten des Raums . Die Fußspitzen hingen wenige Millimeter über den Betonboden. Um die Handgelenke wickelte sich eine stählerne Kette, die an ihrem anderen Ende in der Decke verankert war. Erschöpft waren die Hände nicht mehr zu Fäusten geballt und die Muskeln nicht mehr angespannt. Es fehlte selbst die Kraft um den Kopf aufrecht zu halten. Die langen roten Haare hingen in wirren Strähnen und verdeckten die Gesichtszüge. Schon durch die leichteste Bewegung schwang der Körper an seinen Ketten schwach hin und her. Getrocknetes Blut klebte auf dem nackten Oberkörper. Viele große und kleine Schnitte, Stiche, Kratzer und Blessuren verunstalteten Gesicht, Nacken, Rücken, Brust und Bauch. Mit einem erneuten schwachen Stöhnen öffnete Schuldig seine Auge. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Finger zu bewegen, doch sie reagierten nicht. Schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung jagte Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Schuldigs Lippen. ..hätte nie gedacht, dass ich hier mal selber hängen würde.... Ein wohltuender Schauer durchwanderte seinen geschundenen Körper als er sich an den vergangenen Abend erinnerte. An Ayas Finger und Lippen auf seiner Haut, an seinen Geruch, seine Nähe. ...das war es wert...... Schuldig öffnete die Augen ganz und blickte geradeaus. ....Hey Crawford....ich bin wieder wach...es kann weiter gehen.....  
  
....So, so...so eilig hat er es also.... Crawford lächelte sarkastisch. Ein Schimmern lief über seine Brillengläser als er auffordernd zu Nagi und Farfarello hinüber sah. ..Es geht weiter Jungs.. Langsam stand er aus dem Sesseln auf in dem er gesessen hatte. Auch Farfarello und Nagi erhoben sich.  
  
Aya war in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Jetzt jedoch schreckte er hoch. ..AYA?......schuldig?... suchend sah sich Aya um, doch nirgends war sein Koibito zu sehen. ..Alles in Ordnung bei dir?.....JA, sie haben dich gefoltert..... Woher?......gespürt...ich habe es gefühlt... Schuldigs Stimme klang plötzlich traurig und besorgt. ..Du spürst was ich fühle?.....Ich... ..sie kommen...Er klang nicht im geringsten verängstig oder besorgt. Aya jedoch spannte jeden einzelnen Muskel an. Er wollte seinem Geliebten helfen, ihn beschützen, retten. Schuldig jedoch klang barsch. ...was auch immer sie machen....komm nicht her...Völlig verwirrt, verunsichert und wütend zu gleich stockte der Jüngere. ..Ich... ..NEIN! Du wirst gar nichts tun!...... ..versprich es mir!...Stille. ..ich kann nicht versprechen was......was ich nicht halten...... Stille.  
  
Als Brad die Tür öffnete fiel grelles Licht in den Raum. Schuldig blinzelte mehrmals, aber immer noch lächelte er. ..morgen Jungs....auf zum Frühsport.... Trotzig lachte er, dreht seinen Kopf von links nach rechts. Ein paar Wirbel knackten, als sie sich wieder in die richtige Position schoben. Ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen trat Crawford zur Seite und ließ Farfarello den Vortritt. Dieser setzte ein sadistisches Lächeln auf, die Vorfreude blitzte in seinen Augen. Leise hauchte er genüsslich ...wir werden viel Spaß haben...Verräter... Schuldig fixierte die leicht gebückte gehende Gestalt mit einem kalten Blick. ....Auf geht's Kleihhhrrr.... Farfarello zog seine Faust aus Schuldigs Magengrube zurück. ...Schnauze.... Keuchend holte der Rothaarige Luft, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Iren und grinste. ..so aggressiv he...ahh..... Schon traf ihn Farfarellos Faust im Gesicht. Warm fand der Blutrinnsal seinen Weg aus Schuldigs Nase zu seinen Lippen. ....hmmm...gut.... Langsam leckte er sich das Blut von den Lippen. Immer noch lächelte er. Farfarello wandte sich von ihm ab und schaltete das Licht ein. Die neue Lichtquelle offenbarte die getrocknete Blutlache zu Schuldigs Füßen und die vielen Blutspritzer auf dem Boden. Gelassen ging Farfarello zu einem Tisch und suchte sorgfältig aus, was er von den verschieden Dingen auf dem Tisch als nächstes nutzen würde. Liebevoll strichen seine vernarbten Hände über die blutbeschmutzten Messer, Stöcke, Riemen, Scherben und anderen Werkzeuge. Genüsslich hob er einen biegsamen Bambusstock auf und wog ihn prüfend in der Hand. Mit dem Stock in der linken Hand schritt er auf Schuldig zu. Einem Raubtier gleich umkreiste er sein wehrloses Opfer.  
  
Inzwischen nahmen Crawford und Nagi im Raum auf zwei Stühlen platzt. Nagi lehnte sich gelangweilt zurück, er war nur zur Absicherung hier, falls Schuldig sich losreißen sollte. .....als ob der sich noch mal losreißt....nach Farfs Sonderbehandlung bestimmt nicht mehr..... Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich über seine dünnen Lippen. Schuldig atmete wieder ruhig und gelassen. Die tiefen Atemzüge waren das einzige Geräusch im Raum. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Farfarello den Rücken des Deutschen. Bis auf zwei lange Bahnen, die knapp unter den Schulterblättern begannen und sich über die Schultern bis zum Nacken zogen. Fast schon zärtlich strich Farfarello mit seinen Fingerspitzen die zehn roten Kratzer nach., den Bambusstock zwischen die Zähnen geklemmt. Schuldig zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, schloß die Augen und schluckte schwer. Bilder seine Koi wirbelten durch seinen Geist. Die Erinnerung an die Hände die zitternd vor Erregung über Schuldigs Rücken gekratzt waren, an das Gefühl durch das roten kurzen Haare zufahren ließ ihn seinen körperlichen Schmerz für Sekunden vergessen. Wieder schluckte er hart. Brad lächelte zynisch, stand auf und trat ganz nah an den Rothaarigen heran. ...du hast ihn bis zum äußersten getrieben....hab ich recht?.....er war dir vollkommen ergeben....hat sich dir hingegeben....diese dreckige kleine Ratte....und weißt du was?... Crawfords Stimme zischte nah an Schuldigs Ohr. Er weidete sich an dessen Schmerzen. Plötzlich packte er das lange Haar des Anderen und riß dessen Kopf brutal zurück. Er zwang Schuldig ihm in seinen ausdruckslosen Augen zu blicken. ....er wird mit dir, durch dich und wegen dir sterben... Das grausame Lachen Crawfords schallte durch den Raum. Er ließ Schuldigs Haare los. Unvermittelt blickte dieser ihn geradewegs an und spuckte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Im selben Augenblick krachte der Bambusstock auf Schuldigs Rücken. Ein Keuche entrang sich seiner Kehle. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischte er :..er wird nicht kommen.... Crawford zog sich zurück und wischte sich angeekelte die Spucke aus dem Gesicht. ....das werden wir sehen.....es wird sich ein Weg finden...das verspreche ich dir!..... Wieder und wieder schlug Farfarello mit voller Kraft auf Schuldigs Rücken ein bis der Bambusstock schließlich zerbrach. Verärgert hob er die Stücke vom Boden auf und trug sie zum Tisch zurück. Tiefe Furchen überzogen den Rücken, die Oberarme und die Schultern des Deutschen. Frische Blut rann an ihm herab und durch tränkte den Bund seiner Hose. Nur eine kurze Gnadenfrist gewährte Farfarello seinem Opfer. Schon blitzte ein Messer in seiner Hand. Dicht schob er sich an Schuldig vorbei und riss dessen Kopf zur Seite. Genießerisch leckte er sich über die Lippen, als er die Klinge knapp unter der Achselhöhle ansetzte und schon fast zärtlich die Schneide in die weiche Haut drückte. Schuldigs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, seine Fingernägel gruben sich seine Handflächen. Ein kleiner blutiger Rinnsal lief seine Handballen hinab und vermischte sich mit dem Blut, dass aus den von den Ketten zerschundenen Handgelenken troff. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Farfarello langsam das Messer tiefer in sein Fleisch schob und es genüßlich nach unten über die Brust führte. Mit einem schnellen Ruck riß der Ire das Messer über Schuldigs Rippen und drehte die Klinge mehrmals. Angewidert wischte Nagi sich einen Blutspritzer von der Wange. Wieder ließ Farfarello sein Opfer wenige Minuten ruhen um seine Waffe zu wechseln. Schuldig keuchte schwer. Die Augen halb geschlossen ließ er erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Der Blutverlust schwächte ihn zusehends. Langsam nahm eine wohlige Schwere von seinen Gliedern Besitz. Wie durch einen roten Schleier nahm er seine Umgebung war. Erneut begann Farfarello Schuldigs Körper zu foltern. Schrille von Pein und Schmerz erfüllte Schreie hallten durch das Gebäude. Crawford hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt, einen Arm auf die Armlehne des Stuhls, indem er saß, gestützt. Ein Blitzen rann über seine Brillengläser als er berechnend anfing zu lächeln. ..er wird kommen... Ein leise Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.  
  
Er hatte geschrien, stundenlang ohne Unterbrechung. Jetzt herrschte Stille. Vor Stunden war Yohji in Ayas Zimmer verschwunden und hatte versucht ihm zu helfen, doch er hatte nichts tun können. Besorgt trat er aus den Zimmer heraus und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Er seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Fahrig zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und sog den Rauch der ersten Züge tief ein. Kurz blieb er stehen, schloß die Augen und ließ den Rauch langsam wieder entweichen. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf. ..was für eine Scheiße geht hier nur vor sich?..... Weiter vor sich hin murmelnd ging er die Treppe hinunter, .....Yohji-kun?....wie geht's ihm?..... Omis besorgte Stimme riß Yohji aus seinen Gedanken. ....Hm?... ....wie geht's Aya-kun?..... ....er schläft....  
  
Obwohl er sich vor Erschöpfung nicht aufrichten konnte, er seinen Körper schon seit Stunden nicht mehr spürte glomm in seinen Amethyst farbenen Augen ein Feuer das tiefer ging als Rache. Schmerz, Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Verlust waren zu einer tödlichen Mischung verschmolzen. Zusammengekrümmt und verkrampft lag er unter seiner Decke , an die Wand gekauert. Schon lange waren Schuldigs und seine Schreie verstummt. Nichts hallte mehr durch seinen Kopf. So sehr er auch in sich hinein horchte konnte Aya nichts von der Gegenwart seines Koi spüren. Diese seltsame, fast schon vergessen geglaubte Leere erfüllte ihn wieder. Die gleiche Leere die ihn seit dem Unfall seiner Schwester erfüllt hatte. Schuldig hatte sie vertrieben. Das einzige was neben dieser Leere bestehen konnte war der tiefe Hass der in seine Augen flackerte. Unfähig zu agieren starrte er auf die weiße Wand wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Augen.  
  
Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte Yohji Manx angerufen. Doch schon stand sie vor der Tür des Ladens und wartet bis sie jemand herein ließ. Sie erschien seltsam bedrückt. Beim Eintreten schluckte sie schwer. Omi sah auf als sie den Raum betrat. Ken und er hatten im Wohnzimmer gesessen und für die letzten paar Stunden besorgt geschwiegen. Beim Klingeln war Ken aufgesprungen und zur Tür gerannt. Er stellte sich nun vor Manx . Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen als sie ihm den schwarzen Umschlag entgegen hielt. Vollkommen überrumpelt nahm er ihn und blickte von dem Umschlag zu Manx und wieder zurück. Sie jedoch wich seinem Blick aus und sah zur Seite. ....mach ihn auf...... Das Geräusch des zerreißenden Umschlags hing wenige Sekunden ungewöhnlich laut in der Luft. Ken entnahm dem Umschlag ein Stück Papier, dass mit wenigen Zeilen bedruckt war. Kurz überflog er die Zeilen und keuchte fassungslos und überrascht auf. Wir sollen was?!.... Ungläubig starrte er Manx an. ...das kann doch wohl nur ein schlechter Witz sein!... Ohne aufzusehen sagte die junge Frau leise aber bestimmt ......Nein, ist es nicht... ..WAS?!... Verwirrt schüttelte Ken wild den Kopf und drückte Omi den Brief in die Hand. Dieser laß und schwieg bedrückt. Leise sagte er mit zitternder Stimme ...das können wir nicht... Tränen schimmerten in seinen blauen Augen als er aufsah und Ken hilflos ansah. Eine schwere Stille erfüllte den Raum als Yohji die Treppe herunter kam. Als er Manx sah hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf. ..Manx ..gut.....du bist schon...... Er stockte. Die Stille schlug ihm entgegen wie die Meeresbrandung. Ein Schatten rann über seine Züge als er den schwarzen Umschlag in Omis Händen sah. .....er......wir müssen ihn also... Er schluckte schwer, schloß die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. .....warum?... Manx holte tief Luft und begann leise zu sprechen. ..er hat euch verraten... wir haben ihn bei mehreren Treffen mit Schuldig gesehen....vor einer Nacht war er sogar im Hauptquartier von Schwarz.....für wie lange ist unklar..... Sie blickte auf und sah von Einem zum Anderen. Erneut setzte sie an etwas zu sagen aber öffnete nur den Mund ohne einen Laut heraus zu bringen. Wenige Sekunden später wandte sie sich um und ging zur Tür. Ein letztes mal verharrte sie kurz im Türrahmen. ....es tut mir leid... Schon hatte sie das Haus verlassen und Yohji, Omi und Ken mit der schwersten und bittersten Entscheidung ihres Lebens zurück gelassen. Würden sie die Mission ausführen dann musste Aya sterben. Täten sie es nicht würden sie selber eliminiert werden. Immer noch erfüllte Schweigen den Raum. Plötzlich knallte Yohjis Faust krachend gegen die Wand. ...dieser elende...!!! Schwer atmen sackte er auf der Treppe zusammen und stützte die Stirn auf seine Hände. Völlig ungläubig starrte Ken zu Boden, unfähig sich zu rühren. .....es ist genau wie damals bei Kase....ich halte ihn für einen Freund......verlasse mich auf ihn......schütze ihn und dann.......bricht alles in zusammen ...und ich......töte ihn... Während er auf seine offenen Hände starrte tropfte eine einzige Träne in seine Handfläche. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und blickte auf. Mit in den Augenwinkel glitzernden Tränen sagte er entschlossen ...er hat uns verraten..... ......ich kann es nicht...... Omis Stimme klang gebrochen und merkwürdig kalt. Regungslos stand er im Raum, den Umschlag in der Hand. Tränen rann über seine Wangen. Er lachte bitter und hart. ..obwohl er uns verraten hat... Fast flüsterte der blonde Junge die letzten Worte. ..dann gehen Ken und ich... Yohji erhob sich langsam. Seine innere Zerrissenheit spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen. Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer kämpften dort noch um die Oberhand.  
  
Die Vorhänge wehten sanft vor dem weite geöffneten Fenster. Das Mondlicht warf lange Bahnen in das Zimmer. ....er ist weg... .....dann werden wir ihn finden..... Yohji legte Ken eine Hand auf die Schulter und nahm ihn mit nach unten.  
  
Der lange schwarze Mantel schlug ihm schwer gegen die Beine, als er mit fliegenden Schritten durch die Stadt jagte. Die Angst um seinen Geliebten und zu gleich der Hass, den Aya gegen den Rest von Schwarz hegte hetzten ihn vorwärts. Schwer atmend und verschwitzt stand er schließlich vor dem Hauptquartier seiner Feinde, Schuldigs zu Hause. Seine tief violetten Augen funkelten wild, naß und wirr hingen ihm die roten Strähnen in die Stirn. Die rechte Hand lag leicht zitternd auf dem Griff seines Katanas. Aya würde alles tun um Schuldig zu retten, alles...... Plötzlich schnürte ihm lähmende Angst die Kehle zu. .....was wenn ......wenn er tot ist?...... Entschlossen krallte sich seine Hand um den Griff des Katanas. ....rächen...... Laut schrie sein Geist nach seinem Koi, doch niemand antwortete. Schwer schüttelte er den Kopf um sich von der lähmenden Kraft seiner größten Angst zu lösen. Katzen gleich setzte er über den Zaun und rannte auf das Gebäude zu. Diesmal hetzte er direkt zur Eingangstür. Sie war nicht verschlossen. ...sie wussten, dass ich kommen würde... Der Gedanke schürte seine Wut nur weiter. Ohne Rücksicht auf Geräusche oder Fallen stürmte er durch die Räume des Hauses. Nirgends war ein Anzeichen von Schuldig zu finden oder zu spüren. Rastlos durchsuchte er jeden Winkel des Gebäudes. SCHULDIG!! ..........SCHULDIG!!!.................wo bist du?!.... Verzweiflung ließ ihn vorwärts taumeln. Er prallte gegen die Wand und sackte kraftlos zusammen. Ungehindert flossen Tränen über seine Wange, lautlos schluchzte er auf. Wuchtig traf seine geballte Faust die Wand vor ihm. .....wo seid ihr Penner?...... Fast flehend hallte seine tiefe Stimme durch die Zimmer. .....kommt ........und holt mich...... Eine leises, sadistisches Gelächter erklang dicht neben Ayas Ohr. Brutal riß jemand seinen Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken. ..sieh einer an wen wir da haben...... Farfarellos Augen funkelten irr, ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Aya spürte den schweren Schlag der seine Schläfe traf nur kurz bevor ihn absolute Dunkelheit umhüllte.  
  
..er ist bestimmt bei Schwarz untergekrochen.... .....er muss mitbekommen haben, dass wir über ihn Bescheid wissen..... ......gut, so werden wir ihn vorerst nicht kriegen...... ...er hat uns verraten............wir werden ihn töten...... So kalt hatte Ken Yohji noch nie sprechen hören, bei den letzten Worten des Älteren zuckte er zusammen.  
  
Kalter Wind zerzauste Ayas Haare, sein Mantel schlug träge um seinen Körper als er die Augen öffnete. Instinktiv spürte er die Nähe Schuldigs. Sofort riß er die Augen ganz auf und suchte die Umgebung mit Blicken ab. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle als seine Augen an einer Gestalt direkt vor ihm hängen blieben. Schuldigs Haare wehten leicht im Wind, der bloße Oberkörper übersät mit Verletzungen und Blut. Sein Kopf hing kraftlos nach vorn. Er stand auf einem kleine Podest, die Arme seitlich ausgestreckt, die Hände geöffnet. Ein frischer Rinnsal Blut tropfte aus den Handflächen zu Boden. Erneut füllten sich Ayas Augen mit Tränen. ....was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht... Gleichzeitig schrie sein Geist mit aller Macht Schuldigs Namen in die Nacht hinaus. Ein leichtes Zitter schien Schuldigs Körper zu durchlaufen. ..Ein Wunder das der Bastard noch lebt......... Crawfords hartes Lachen erklang direkt neben Aya. Der großgewachsenen Anführer von Schwarz stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben Aya und betrachtete Schuldig gelangweilt. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu dem Rotschopf um und zischte kalt .....wir dachte uns das hier wäre genau der richtige Platz für euch....so romantisch..... Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wieß er auf das Panorama was sich hinter Schuldig bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Der Mond warf eine silbrige Bahn auf die Wellen des Meeres. Hoch am Firmament glühten aber und abertausende Sterne. Die Lichter Tokyos glitzerten direkt unter dem Abhang auf dem sie standen. Er lachte genüßlich. ....ist es nicht wunderschön?... Haß funkelte ihn Ayas Augen, er spukte Crawford an. Sofort zwang in ein harter Schlag in die Kniekehlen auf die Knie. .....ich dachte du würdest mehr an deinem Leben hänge als er...... Ein zweiter Schlag auf die Schulter betäubte Ayas rechte Seite komplett. Er keuchte schwer auf. Wieder erschallte Crawfords Stimme ganz nah bei ihm. ..Kommen wir nun zum Hauptteil der Vorstellung am heutigen Abend.....der Hinrichtung des kranken Bastards da drüben..... Panik befiel Aya, sein Herz raste, er wollte aufspringe, schreien. Doch Nagis kenetischen Kräfte hielten ihn stumm und handlungsunfähig am Boden. Er kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Junge an, vergeblich. Indessen schritt Farfarello leise lachend zu Schuldig. .....NEINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........................SCHULDIG!!!!!!!!!!!... .. Ayas Geist schrie mit aller Kraft nach seine Geliebten. ............darf ich?...... Farfarello klang wie ein kleines Kind, das höflich nach einem Lutscher fragte. ....aber bitte doch...... Es bereitete Crawford sichtlich Spaß Aya und Schuldig so viel wie möglich zu quälen. Farfarello trat dicht neben Schuldigs Gestalt. Er holte ein wenig Schwung und trat das Podest zu Schuldigs Füßen weg. Der Körper sackte nach vorne. Ein letzter gequälter Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, als sich die Nägel tiefer in Schuldigs Handfläche gruben. Mit letzter Kraft riß er den Kopf hoch. Silberner Draht blitzte unter seiner Kehle auf. ......er wird durch sein eigenes Gewicht langsam erdrosselt werden....... Crawford klang nüchtern, aber auch auf eine perverse Art amüsiert. Tränen um Tränen rann aus Ayas weit aufgerissenen Augen. Hilflos sah er mit an wie sich die Schlinge Sekunde für Sekunde enger um Schuldigs Hals schloß. Schuldig röchelte kaum noch. Ein Beben durchlief seinen Körper. Er blickte Aya direkt an. ...hab ich dir nicht gesagt du lost nicht kommen?....Mit jedem Atemzug verflogen seine letzten Kraftreserven. ....NEIN!!!!!...DU DARFST NICHT STERBEN!!!.........................ich..... liebe dich doch.......... Ein leise Lachen hing auf einmal im Wind. ....ich dich auch Aya........... Unendlich langsam kippte Schuldigs Kopf nach vorne, die Augen weit geöffnet mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hell erleuchtete der Mond die zwei weißen Balken an denen Schuldig gekreuzigt worden war. Du Blutflecken darauf schimmerten fast schwarz.  
  
Es war als zerreiße Ayas Herz. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und stürze schreiend in einen tiefen Abgrund. Der Schmerz des Verlustes entlud sich in einem gequälten Schrei der Nagis Macht über ihn brach. Er sprang auf und stürmte, blind vor Tränen auf Schuldigs Körper zu. Bevor er ihn jedoch erreichen konnte ging das Kreuz in Flammen auf. Farfarellos Lachen hallte durch die Nacht, als er die Streichholzschachtel in die lodernden Flammen warf. Kraftlos brach Aya vor den Flammen zusammen, wimmernd, den rechten Arm sehnsüchtig ausgestreckt, jeden einzelnen Finger der Hand weit gespreizt. Ein letztes Mal hallte Schuldigs Stimme durch seinen Geist, erinnerte er sich an den Geruch des Älteren, dessen weiche Fingerspitzen auf seiner eigenen Haut. Er schrie stundenlang. Umhüllt von purem Schmerz verlor er sein Zeitgefühl. Erst als der Morgen graute und das Kreuz völlig abgebrannt war fand er die Kraft sich zu erheben. Frischer Wind strich die Hügelkuppe herauf und wirbelte die graue Asche auf. Für einen kurzen Moment stand Aya in mitten des Wirbels, dann riss der Wind die Asche mit sich. Nur noch ein kleiner Rest färbte die Erde grau.  
  
Seit dem letzten Abend waren Stunden vergangen. Leichte Schwaden bedeckten den Himmel, der Mond schimmerte weich über das Firmament. ....Einsam, ich...bin einsam...allein... Erste Sterne erstrahlten am Himmel, sanft umschmeichelte der Mond die Dächer der Stadt. ....Sehnsucht....Verlangen...nach mehr...ich.... Der Wind brachte Düfte von weit her mit sich, der Geschmack von Meer hing in der Luft. .....Schuld....Ohnmacht....Einsamkeit.... Kalt umhüllte die Nacht alles. ....ich....kann......nicht mehr...... hilfe......hilfe.....hilfe....hilfe....Hilfe...HILFE......  
  
Endlich hatte ihn die körperliche Erschöpfung gnädig in einen unruhigen Schlaf sinken lassen. Träume peinigten ihn. Ein lauter, Pein erfüllter Schrei durchstieß die Nacht. Mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht, in Schweiß gebadet und zittern schreckte Aya hoch. ...geträumt ich habe geträumt.... Fast hoffnungsvoll durchkreiste der Gedanke seinen Geist. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, seine verkrampften Hände öffneten sich, feiner grauer Stab rieselte von seinen Handflächen. Apathisch sackte Ayas Gestalt wieder in sich zusammen. .....kein Traum....... Die Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, der Schmerz überstieg seine Bewusstseinsgrenzen. Leer, unvollständig, apathisch, ohne jegliches Ziel starrte er in die Nacht hinaus auf das Meer, das sich glatt wie ein Spiegel vor seinen Augen ausbreitete. Immer noch kauerte er auf dem Hügel unmittelbar vor der Stelle an der Schuldig verbrannt worden war. Langsam und zitternd streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die letzten Reste der Asche sanft mit den Fingerspitzen. Nichts..............er fühlte nichts.............Schuldig war restlos vernichtet worden............ Aya schluchzte schwer. Er sehnte sich danach zu weinen, seinen Schmerz in den Tränen zu ertränken. Doch seine Augen brannten vor Trockenheit. Jegliches Feuer war aus den tief violetten Augen gewichen. Stumpf und starr blickten sie ins Nichts.  
  
....wir haben ihn...... Manxs Stimme klang gebrochen und doch bestimmt als sie weiter sprach. ...er ist auf einem Hügel kurz außerhalb Tokyos, Richtung Westen........alleine..... Ohne Antwort legte Yohji auf und drehte sich zu Ken und Omi um. ...Sie haben ihn..... Jegliche emotionale Regung war aus der sonst so wohl tönenden Stimme verschwunden. ......gehen wir......... Ken stand mit gesenktem Kopf hinter der Couch im Missionsraum. Omi saß zittern auf der Couch und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sanft legte sich Kens Hand auf seine Schulter. ......du musst nicht mitkommen..... Der blonde Junge jedoch erhob sich und ging steif die Treppe hoch. ......ich warte im Wagen..... Seine Tränen erstickte Stimme lag noch in der Luft als sich Yohji von der Wand abstieß und zu Ken ging. ........komm..........bringen wir es hinter uns....... Mit in die Taschen vergrabenen Händen folgte Ken ihm die Treppe hinauf und nach draußen. Seine Hände schwitzten leicht der Bugnugs wegen, wie vor jedem Kampf. Normalerweise wirkte das Gefühl fast beruhigend auf Ken, jetzt machte es ihn krank. .........warum ist er nicht einfach verschwunden?......  
  
Yohji ließ den Wagen an und fuhr los. Die Sonnenbrille verbarg die einzelne Tränen die aus seinem Augenwinkel tropfte. Stundenlang hatten die Drei auf Manxs Anruf gewartet, jederzeit bereit aufzuspringen und die Mission auszuführen. Sie hatten sich alle belogen. Niemand von ihnen war fähig die Mission zu erfüllen.  
  
Ken wusste, dass er nicht fähig war Aya zu töten. Nach Kases Tod würde er es nicht aushalten noch einen Freund zu vernichten. Der bloße Gedanken daran ließ ihn fast zerbrechen.  
  
Omi war in stumpfe Apathie verfallen. ....er kann uns nicht verraten haben.......er kann nicht seine Freunde verraten haben.......er würde sowas nie tun...............nie hätte er seine „Familie"verraten........ Irgendwann war der Junge leise weinend in Kens Armen zusammen gebrochen. Immer wieder flüsterte er vor sich hin ...er kann uns nicht verraten haben.......warum?.......  
  
Yohji focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich. Das Aya sie verraten hatte, hatte ihn tief verletzt, tiefer als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Fast unbändige Wut hatte ihn zu erst erfüllt, doch bald hatte sich ein zweites Gefühl eingeschlichen. Er wollte und konnte Aya nicht verlieren. Genauso wenig wie er Omi oder Ken verlieren konnte. Sie waren das Einzige was ihm geblieben war.  
  
Je später es geworden war, desto stärker war die Hoffnung geworden Aya hätte das Einflußgebiet Persias verlassen. Jetzt jedoch waren sie auf die Jagd nach ihrem Freund geschickt worden. .....wir haben eine Mission.....wir werden sie erfüllen......wie jede Mission...... Yohjis Stimme zitterte stark.  
  
Die zusammen gekauerte Gestalt auf der Hügelkuppe rührte sich nicht als Yohji laut Ayas Namen rief. Der Ort den Manx ihnen genannt hatte war einfach zu finden gewesen. Nun standen sie am Fuße des Hügels. Wolken verdeckten den Mond und eisiger Wind zerrte an ihnen. Sonst herrschte Stille. Langsam schritten die Drei den Hügel hinauf und blieben kurz hinter der in sich zusammen gesunkenen Figur stehen. Immer noch regte er sich nicht. Nur seine roten Haare wehten im Wind. Sein Katana lag etwas Abseits neben ihm, die halb gezogenen Klinge schimmerte weich im Mondlicht.  
  
..HEJ!!!..... Wütend packte Yohji den Jüngeren an der Schulter und riss ihn herum. ...sprich mit mir ....Verräter........ Sein Stimme klang barsch und kalt. Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. Ein harter Faustschlag traf Aya an der Schläfe. Ohne Widerstand kippte er nach hinten.  
  
....töte mich.......ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren.... Die sonst so kalten lila farbenen Augen öffneten sich nur wenige Zentimeter. Tränen ließen sie schwach und schwarz schimmern.  
  
Der Ältere packte in grob am Kragen seines Mantels bevor er den Boden berührte. ..machs Maul auf.!!...... Die Worte troffen vor Endtäuschung und Wut. Schon holte Yohji zu einem weiteren Schlag aus als er plötzlich stockte und eine Blick in Ayas Augen warf. Unglaublich tiefer Schmerz war alles was er sah. Kein zorniges Funkeln, keine sarkastische Schimmern.......einfach nur Trauer........... Ayas dunkel violetten Augen hatten nie Emotionen gezeigt, wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte, aber immer hatten sie gefunkelt, wie die Augen einer Katze auf der Jagd. Nichts von dem war geblieben. Erfüllt von Trauer und Schmerz starrten die sonst fast mystischen Augen stumpf ins Nichts. Der Ältere schluckte schwer. ....was?........so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.......  
  
....dieser Körper ist nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle..........meine Seele starb heute Nacht..........  
  
Ken und Omi standen zwei Schritte hinter Yohji unfähig sich zu rühren. .......was um alles in der Welt ist mit ihm passiert?... Völlig überwältigt von der Stärke des Schmerzes ließ Yohji den Rothaarigen abrupt los. Sofort sackte Dieser wieder in sich zusammen.  
  
Er war zu tief gefallen, zu tief um jemals wieder aus dieser unendlich tiefen Schlucht heraus zu kommen. Die dunklen Wände schienen ihn zu erdrücken. Hilflos stürzte er weiter rückwärts in die Tiefe. Über ihm schimmerte der letzte Hauch des blauen Himmels unerreichbar fern.  
  
.......Um Himmelswillen Aya, was ist passiert?........ Omi stürzte vor und versuchte die schlanke Gestalt zu stützen. Ken hatte Omi noch zurückhalten wollen, hatte verhindern wollen, das Aya in Omis Armen starb. Doch der Jüngere war zu schnell los gestürzt. Kens Magen krampfte sich zusammen, er hatte frische Tränen in Omis Augen glitzern gesehen.  
  
Aya zeigte keine Regung. Nichts von alledem erreichte ihn. Sein Welt war zerbrochen in Milliarden kleiner Splitter die sich tief in seine Seele gebohrt hatten. Schwere, schwarze Leere war alles was er noch zu empfinden im Stande war.  
  
Hilflos blickte Omi zu Yohji hoch. .....Yohji?...was sollen wir tun?...... Dieser schüttelte schwer den Kopf. Sollte Aya sie gar nicht verraten haben?. Sollte Manx falsche Informationen gehabt haben? Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an den Gedanken. Langsam ging der Älteste des Teams in die Knie, nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und blickte Aya direkt in die Augen. ......hast du uns an Schuldig verraten?......sag es mir......... Seine Stimme war leise und eindringlich.  
  
Ein letztes Mal scheint es als können seine Finger Halt an den glatten Wänden finden, als könne er sich retten. Die Stimme die kaum hörbar bis zu ihm vordrang gab ihm Kraft genug um den rasende Fall zu bremsen.  
  
Es schien als durchlaufe ein Zucken den Körper des Rothaarigen. Sein Blick fixierte Yohjis und starrte nicht mehr nur ins Leere.  
  
........er ist tot......... Es kostete Aya unglaublich viel Kraft es auszusprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Schuldig mit diesen Worten den vollendenden Todesstoß gab, ihn endgültig ins Nichts schickte. Es schien ihm als wäre die Kluft zwischen ihm und seinem Geliebten durch diese wenigen Worte gewachsen. Jetzt war Schuldig für Aya unerreichbar geworden. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, Sprechen wurde unmöglich. Sein eigener Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Eine einsame Träne schimmerte in seinem Augenwinkel als er die drei Worte fast unhörbar flüsterte. Er senkte den Kopf, die roten Strähnen verdeckten sein Gesicht und den Schmerz auf seinen Zügen.  
  
Yohji schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte die Frage ein zweites Mal. Er legte seine Hände auf die schlanken Schultern des Anderen und schüttelte ihn sachte. Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang seltsam fremd als sie heiser und gebrochen erklang.  
  
.......verraten?.......ich habe niemanden verraten....... Schwach schüttelte er den Kopf. Fast erleichtert atmete Yohji aus. Doch noch ein letzter Zweifel blieb. .........was hattest du mit Schuldig zu tun?.......  
  
Die Worte trafen Aya wie glühend heiße Nadel. Er keuchte fast lautlos auf. Dann jedoch schluckte der Rothaarige schwer und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. .....ich......haben ihn ..........geliebt..........  
  
Erschrocken schreckte Yohji zurück. ......oh gott...er hat ihn geliebt...... Verwirrt strich er sich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. Kurz blitzte die Erinnerung an Asuka und ihren Tod in Yohjis Geist auf. Schmerzvoll zogen sich seine Augenbrauen für einen winzigen Moment zusammen, hart biss er sich auf die Lippe.  
  
.....was?!..... Bevor Ken überhaupt fähig war zu ermessen was geschehen war rutschte ihm die ungläubige Frage heraus. Omi legte voller Mitgefühl seinen Kopf an Ayas Schulter und strich ihm über den Rücken. Yohji drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloß die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg er und legte Aya eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann brach er die Stille. ......was ist passiert?.....  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich Aya und ging an die Stelle an der das Kreuz gestanden hatte. Er kniete nieder und hob ein wenig Asche auf. Das letzte Licht des untergehenden Mondes ließ seine Gestalt verschwommen schimmern. Der eiskalte Wind riss unbarmherzig an seinem Mantel und seinen roten Haaren. Zitternd begann er mit gebrochener Stimme zu erzählen. ............sie haben ihn ...gekreuzigt............ Er senkte den Kopf und schluckte schwer. .....wegen mir.......  
  
Er verlor den mühsam erkämpften Halt und begann erneut rücklings in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Der winzige Spalt über ihm schloß sich mit jedem Meter den er weiter fiel ein kleines Bißchen mehr.  
  
Nur das Pfeifen des Windes erscholl in der grausamen Stille, die für einige Momente über dem Hügel lag. Starr vor Erstaunen und Schreck wagte es niemand der Drei sich zu rühren. Die Hilflosigkeit übermannte sie. Keiner wusste etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, alles wäre sinnlos gewesen.  
  
Unvermutet drehte sich Aya wieder zu ihnen um. Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt auf sie zu. Die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt. Sanft, fast zärtlich umarmte er Yohji, legte den Kopf kurz auf dessen Schulter und schloß die Augen.  
  
.....danke......das.... ihr mir immer getraut habt........  
  
Vorsichtig legte Yohji seine Arme um den Jüngeren und drückte ihn an sich. ......Wer ..........Aya...Wer?... Wer auch immer die Schuld an dem Mord trug würde dafür büßen müssen. Obwohl Schuldig sein Feind gewesen war konnte Yohji es nicht ertragen Aya so leiden zu sehen.  
  
Sachte löste Aya sich wieder von Yohji. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern als er antwortete. .....Schwarz........nach dem sie ihn tagelang gefoltert haben............. Immer mehr Tränen schossen in Ayas Augen trotz der alles ausfüllenden Leere in seinem Herzen. Obwohl seine Freunde hier waren erschlug ihn die Einsamkeit fast. Niemand konnte Schuldig ersetzten. Leere war alles was ihn erfüllte, unendliche, kalte Leere.  
  
Er trat zu Omi und umarmte auch ihn.  
  
........dass ihr immer für mich da wart.........  
  
Omis Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er den Ausdruck in Ayas Augen sah. Tränen schimmerten in seinen klaren blauen Augen als er sich gegen die Brust des Älteren lehnte.  
  
Wütend ballte Ken die Fäuste, so dass seine Krallen klirrend hervorsprangen. Er bebte leicht. .....diese Bastarde...... Aya schüttelte kurz den Kopf und legte Ken beide Arme auf die Schultern. ........es ist zu spät...... Die erste Tränen rann seine Wange hinab, folgte kurz der Kinnlinie und tropfte dann zu Boden.  
  
.....dass ihr zu ließt, dass ich Teil dieser Familie werden konnte.......  
  
Ken senkte den Kopf, die braunen Strähnen verbargen sein Mitgefühl. ......was würde ich tun wenn Omi?...... Er spürte kaum wie Aya nach seiner rechten Hand griff. Kurz betrachtete Aya die zur Faust geballten Hand und die Krallen die aus dem Handschuh zwischen den Fingerknöcheln hervorragten. Sie glitzerten im ersten Licht der aufgehenden Sonne warm und golden.  
  
...erlöse mich....  
  
Schlägt man am Boden dieser Schlucht auf gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Niemand kann mehr helfen die Risse in der Seele zu heilen. Der Aufprall zerfetzt gnadenlos alles was nicht ohnehin schon in winzig kleine Stücke zerrissen worden ist. Weit entfernt von allem was wärmen oder heilen könnte stirbt man umgeben von Kälte und tief schwarzer Finsternis völlig allein.  
  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. ..leih mir deine Krallen Keeper.... Die tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme entbehrte jeglicher Emotion. Die Augen des Rotschopfs schlossen sich langsam, als er Kens Handgelenk mit seinen Händen fixierte und sich nach vorne sinken ließ. Eine letzte Träne entfloh aus den Tiefen Ayas Herzen und sickerte zwischen den geschlossenen Lieder ans Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.  
  
Der Brünette zuckte zusammen als sich plötzlich Ayas ganzes Gewicht auf seinen einen Arm schob. Völlig perplex starrte er auf Ayas leicht gesenkten Kopf der ihm Millimeter für Millimeter entgegen sank. Mit einem leisen Kratzen durchbohrten die Krallen Ayas Mantel und glitten mühelos durch den Stoff des darunter liegenden Shirts. Kens peinerfüllter Schrei durchstieß die Stille als er spürte, das seine Krallen auf keinen Widerstand mehr stießen und weich in Ayas Brust eindrangen bis sie bis zum Anschlag in dessen Fleisch steckten. Panisch riss er die Kralle zurück, doch es war zu spät. Ayas frisches rotes Blut rann in breiten Striemen die Klinge herab und durchnässte den Handschuh und Kens Sweatshirt. Als es Kens Haut berührte war es noch warm. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. ..OH MEIN GOTT.....ICH.......habe ihn getötet......... Er wankte zwei Schritte zurück und sackte kraftlos in die Knie. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Bugnugs von seinen Händen zu reißen.  
  
Sobald die metallenen Krallen seine Haut durchstießen wich der Druck auf Ayas Brust einem erlösenden Schmerz. Die Klingen gruben sich mühelos tiefer in sein Fleisch, durch schnitten Muskeln, Lunge und Knochen.  
  
...danke......  
  
Aya keuchte kurz auf, ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut troff aus seinem Mundwinkel. Langsam sank die schlanke Gestalt nach hinten.  
  
..endlich ist es vorbei......  
  
Jetzt erst konnten Omi und Yohji reagieren und stürzten zu Ken. Yohji fing den leblosen Körper des Jüngeren auf bevor er den Boden berührte. Ken schrie voller Panik. ....NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!..........  
  
Omi stand paralysiert neben Yohji. Stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. .......das kann nicht sein............das darf nicht sein......... Yohji hielt Aya fest und redete auf ihn ein. Scharfer Schmerz blitzte in seinem Inneren auf, als Ayas Blut seinen Mantel und seine Hände rot färbte. Fast schrie er, doch noch nicht geweinte Tränen erstickten seine Stimme. ........Was soll der Scheiß.....du kannst doch jetzt nicht sterben............nicht jetzt................mach die Augen auf du verdammter Penner......komm schon.....  
  
Ein letztes Mal öffneten sich die amethyst farbenen Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf Ayas Lippen. Er hustete kurz auf und flüsterte. ......sie wissen nichts........................ich hab euch nicht verraten................................  
  
Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen wieder, sein Kopf sank zur Seite. ......Hej.......... NEIN!!!............warte.......Aya.........mach die Augen wieder auf.........MACH DIE AUGEN WIEDER AUF!!!!!!! Yohjis Stimme hallte schrill über den Hügel, wurde aber sofort vom Wind weiter gerissen und verklang irgend wo im Nichts. Er zog den Körper in seinen Armen eng an sich. Viel zu deutlich spürte er wie der Herzschlag des Anderen langsamer und unregelmäßig wurde. Die letzten Atemzüge des Rotschopfs waren kaum noch zu spüren ......SCHEIßE VERDAMMT.....mach ................die Augen wieder auf........................bitte.....  
  
Ganz langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter öffnete sich Ayas rechte Hand und feiner grauer Staub rieselte zu Boden.  
  
Yohji drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne auf einander. Stille Tränen trugen den Schmerz aus seiner Seele ans Tageslicht. Sanft legte er den leblosen Körper auf den Boden. Noch minutenlang ruhten seine Hände auf Ayas Brust, sogen die letzte Wärme des Körpers auf. .....du elender Penner kannst doch nicht einfach alleine in die Hölle verschwinden........... Das leise, schmerzerfüllte Flüstern erreichte niemanden.  
  
...er.....er ...ist...tot.............Aya....ist tot...........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................  
  
Omi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Der Verlust seines Freundes übermannte den Jungen. Die Augen fest verschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt entwich der Schmerz in seinem Inneren in dem von Trauer geschwängerten Schrei gen Himmel. Dem Schmerz völlig hilflos ausgesetzt schlang er die Arme um seinen Körper und krallte die Fingernägel in seine Oberarme. ....du hast mich .....zurück gelassen......  
  
Ken wippte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor und zurück. /..Schuld.....ich bin Schuld......../ Schmerz und Schuldgefühle stürzten Ken in einen tiefen Schock. Seine Stimme hatte versagt. Glühend brannte das Wissen Aya getötet zu haben unheilbare Narben auf seine Seele. Immer wieder stieß er apathisch hervor .......ich habe ihn getötet.......ich habe ihn getötet....... Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er hatte die Krallen in den Boden vor sich gerammt. Wie um das Blut von seinen Hände zu kratzen rieb er seine Hände unerlässlich über den Boden. Fingerkuppen und Handrücken blutete aus vielen Schrammen. Doch auch dieser äußerliche Schmerz konnte ihn nicht ablenken. Immer wieder spürte er wie es sich angefühlt hatte als sich die Krallen in Ayas Brust gesenkt hatten, immer wieder sah er Ayas Körper zu Boden fallen mit den drei Blut triefenden Löcher auf der Brust.  
  
Yohji versuchte sich zu fassen und stand langsam auf. Er blickte sich um und sah Ayas Katana. Langsam, fast sanft griff er danach. Er hatte es sich immer schwerer vorgestellt, doch die gut ausgewogenen Klinge in seiner Hand schien fast nichts zu wiegen. Sachte umschlossen seine Finger die Klinge und schritt zur Leiche des Rothaarige zu rück. Vorsichtig legte er das Katana in die geöffnete rechte Hand des Jüngeren. .......vielleicht kannst du es noch mal brauchen...... Bei diesen Worten sah Omi auf, er schrie nicht mehr, sondern die Tränen rannen ihm nur noch still aus den weit geöffneten Augen. Die tiefe Trauer in seinem Inneren spiegelt sich in Yohjis Augen wieder. Der Junge nickte schwach. .......Vielleicht hast du Recht Yohji-kun........ Plötzlich ruckte Omis Kopf herum, es schien als habe er Kens schmerzerfülltes Gemurmel zum erstenmal gehört. Jetzt stand er auf, ging zu Ken und umarmte ihn. ......du hast ihn nicht getötet......... Omis zitternde Stimme wehte mit dem Wind an Yohjis Ohr. Einen kurzen Moment hielt Dieser inne und betrachtet die beiden am Boden hockenden Gestalten , dann griff er in seine Manteltasche und holte sein Handy hervor. Ken hatte sich hilfesuchend an Omis Arme geklammert, während der Jüngere den Brünetten fest an sich drückte, die Augen geschlossen. Yohji wandte den Blick ab, schluckte schwer und wählte eine Nummer. Er musste kurz warten. Manxs helle Stimme erklang bald. ...ja?...... Die einzigen Worte die er voller Bitterkeit und Trauer über die Lippen bekam waren ........Mission ausgeführt........ 


End file.
